Forum:2004-03-10. Okay guys, I need some help asap!, by Cool
Cool, 3/10/2004 12:17 AM :Guys, I am writing a HA! fic and need these questions answered!!!! -Name of Hillwood’s park - tesla, tina? -Name of ice cream place, slawsence How do you spell it? -Whats the name of Big Patty's style of 50's looking shoes? Loafers? -What is the name givin to glass you cant see through. Its not tinted or mirriored one way glass. Its glass you put on a door or window, you cant see through it, but you can usually see an outside on whats inside there. sheraided glass? is that even a word? Please know what I mean! I really need these things answered. I'll post more questions here if need be. -Stephen ---- Cool, 6/5/2004 6:01 PM :Hold up! Getting back on the HA! cars, what it the make/model/year of the city's police cars? They look very familar to a 50's style - possibly Chevy? If anyone knows please help me out. -Stephen ---- Violina3791, 6/6/2004 1:06 PM :Well I think that the park is called Tina, and the ice cream place is called Slausen's. I'm sorry, I just don't know the rest of the questions, but, anyway, here I give my little help. Good luck with your fic! Are you going to post it here? Or where?!?!?! Ruti. ---- BSilb1, 6/7/2004 4:57 AM :The cars depend on the episode, Stephen. I don't really recall the episodes, but one had, I'm 96% positive, a 1955 Buick Roadmaster Police Cruiser. The others used what is definately a 1959 Chevrolet Bel-Air. ---- Cool, 6/7/2004 2:23 PM :Thanks for the help on the cars... BTW, the fic is being posted here. When all chapters are up, it will be posted at AR. -Stephen ---- Cool, 9/22/2004 2:18 PM : Okay guys/gals. I don’t know how many of you are following my When Realties Collide fic, but I need some guidance. If you were sent into the HA! world, what would you do? I need all suggestions…I wanna make this fic longer and have a perfect spot to make it longer between chapters 11-12 – but I have no ideas on what to put in! Come on guys, what would you want me to do in the world if I was sent there? What could I do? What hell could I raise? I NEED IDEAS! -Stephen ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 9/22/2004 2:50 PM :i'm no expert...but...it's easy for someone to get into a problem, and then the consequences lead to other things. i.e Helga's bullying Arnold and they both end up getting detention. So they're in detention, the only ones there, they talk, and then Arnold ends up walking Helga home. Get what I'm saying? :) I have this really annoying problem where I can think of awesome scenerios and plots, but i can't fit them into any fic, even if i type it myself because i can't think of endings or beginning. heh. ---- Mokichan_8000, 9/22/2004 11:23 PM :What is the name givin to glass you cant see through. Its not tinted or mirriored one way glass. Its glass you put on a door or window, you cant see through it, but you can usually see an outside on whats inside there. sheraided glass? is that even a word? Please know what I mean! Um...frosted? Translucent? Opaque? Stain-glass? ---- Manolo, 9/24/2004 4:58 AM :Hi Steven I have been thinking a couple of days about your question, now that I have seen your fanfiction. There is something I always wanted to do if I were in the HA! world: how about asking Coach Whittenberg where has been his son Tucker (he wasn't at his parents second wedding), or search for Gloria (she was in Helga's dream and then was Stinky's girlfriend) and ask her if she is Helga's Good Twin, or ask anything about Robert (the guy with the glasses whose only line has been "Is this chair ocuppied?" in "Hey Harold") or going to Sunset Arms and check if Mr. Smith is still in Room 16, or ask Lana Vail why did she moved from Sunset Arms, or talk to Bridget and ask how she knew that Arnold will need a vcr when they saved the neighborhood, or trying to meet the most misterous person in the show: Fuzzy Slippers. There are a lot of misterys in Hillwood, you can never know what will happen next... ---- Kumori_Here_I_Come, 9/24/2004 2:57 PM :i think fuzzy slippers is Geralds little sister. Timberly. ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 9/28/2004 10:04 PM :For some reason my message don't seem to want to post. -Hillwood's park is called "Tina Park" -The ice cream place is "Slausen's" -Patty's shoes are saddle shoes (I know because I have a pair) -The kind of glass you are referring to is just simply called "mirrored windows" From afar they appear to be just mirrors, but when you look up close you can faintly see what is on the other side. On the other side of the window you would be able to see out as if it were a normal window. I have seen them mostly used at resturaunts to seperate a family dining area from a bar and/or gambling area. They are also used in some office buildings in certain meeting rooms and the like. They use similar lenses on those mirrored sunglasses where people can see their own reflections in them but not the wearers eyes... the wearer can see out perfectly. -Demile ---- Demile_Pythia_Ashford, 9/28/2004 10:27 PM :About "When Realities Collide"..... You could talk Helga into going out with you... threaten to tell her secrets if she doesn't.... Make Arnold really jealous... brag to him after some dates... "she is so sweet deep down" "I knew that was a really good person underneath it all... I knew I would be able to get her to come out from hiding behind her bully-ish personality" Arnold has always wanted to tear down her rough exterior and see the sweet Helga within, him thinking that someone beat him too it would make him totally flip out and probably attempt to get in the way of your and Helga's "relationship" Just a suggestion. -Demile ---- Cool, 9/30/2004 2:54 PM :Darn it - you are close for thinking mirrored windows - but that still doesnt explain the type of glass I am thinking about. It's more like its fogged up - or its rippled in some way - like you may see on peoples front doors if they have a little window on in their door - or a long window @ the side of the door. You could talk Helga into going out with you... threaten to tell her secrets if she doesn't.... Make Arnold really jealous... brag to him after some dates... "she is so sweet deep down" "I knew that was a really good person underneath it all... I knew I would be able to get her to come out from hiding behind her bully-ish personality" Arnold has always wanted to tear down her rough exterior and see the sweet Helga within, him thinking that someone beat him too it would make him totally flip out and probably attempt to get in the way of your and Helga's "relationship" Okay..that is a very good idea! I had an idea to write another fic where Helga falls in love with another boy at PS 118 and she contimplates that her feelings for Arnold may not have been as deep as once thought. But in my fic - I have already put Helga though enough hell. And i dont know if i would want to tell Arnold how sweet she is - it could leak out to other peers - and i do have a point in my story where I....well, I'll stop talking - dont wanna spoil it! Would i want to go out with her? Well, if she would clean herself up - shes pretty nice looking. Shes a strong girl who doesnt take shit from anymore, and yet at the same time can be loving and whatnot. Plus i am so pro A&H I wouldnt want to F-up their relationship that much. Sorry, i don't think I could make that work. Good idea, ..but I dunno....I cant think - i gotta be @ work soon. The whole Arnold going jelous thing is also a very good idea - and i could use that idea in that other fic. But I have no idea how I would word such an event. I don't know if i understand the A&H relastionship enough - or Arnold charcter enough - to come up with a really good plot in where Arnold gets super jealus and schemes a plan up to separate the two. My creative writing skills are limited - and when I read fics like Jae's, Will's, MDT's, Darthroden's, Smarty007's, or Sliverkittens - I feel like a crappy-fic newbie. I need more of a "one/two chapter event" in my fic that will cover another one/two days in the fic...and then I'll get on with the important stuff. it would be nice to make it to 20 chapters/100 reveiws. but i know I wont make that - and too few people are replying to my threads about what i should do. Plus i am so busy with work and whatnot, i have no time to be creative anymore. Agrh -Stephen ---- WillyD8684, 10/1/2004 9:53 PM :Like you, I got sick of not knowing what you call those windows, so I got Googling and found something. This is from diydata, a UK do-it-yourself site (http://www.diydata.com/materials/glass/glass.htm): "Patterned (obscured glass) Made from flat glass, this type has a design rolled onto one side during manufacture. It can be used for decorative effect and/or to provide privacy. Patterned glass is available in a range of coloured tints as well as plain. A variety of pattern designs are available, each pattern normally has an quoted distortion number, from 1 to 5, 1 being very little distortion, 5 being a high level of diffusion. On external glazing, the patterned side is usually on the inside so that atmospheric dirt can easily be removed from the relatively flat external face." ---- DarthRoden, 10/1/2004 9:55 PM :Greetings Stephen! You do me a great honor in listing me with such great fanfic writers as Willy D, Jae B, MDT, and others...I appreciate it, thought I am not sure I deserve them. I know fanfic writers who are way better than I could ever hope to be. My fanfiction, especially "Falsely Accused" and "Arnold's Couch Confessions" are simply things I have written from my heart. You write what you feel and let others decide if what you come up with is good. Dont call yourself a "crappy-fic newbee"...the only crappy fanfiction is fanfiction not written (ok maybe sometimes people can write some really crappy things) but look, as long as what you put down is from your own heart, then it is good. Perhaps the reason you think so is you compare yourself to other writers and their styles and think that what you write is found wanting. If so, then you are far from the first person who has ever thought that. I often am quite surprised, and was again by your previous message, that many people in the Hey Arnold! community consider me such a great fanfiction writer. When I compare my stories to those of other great writers like Otter, Miss Matched, Diane, MDT, or Megawacky Max, I always think to myself, If I am half as good as one of them then I would consider myself fortunate. It feels so good to know that some people at least put me and my fanfiction in the same category. Do not get discouraged, I believe that you can only defeat yourself. Dont allow youself to try and compete with anything others write, write whats in your heart, free your mind and use the creative writing Force within you! I look forward to reading more from you with great interest. May The Force Be With You Stephen! ~Your Pal, DarthRoden (aka. Carl) Cool wrote: New Message on Room Arnold's Room Okay guys, I need some help asap! Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 32 in Discussion From: Cool Darn it - you are close for thinking mirrored windows - but that still doesnt explain the type of glass I am thinking about. It's more like its fogged up - or its rippled in some way - like you may see on peoples front doors if they have a little window on in their door - or a long window @ the side of the door. You could talk Helga into going out with you... threaten to tell her secrets if she doesn't.... Make Arnold really jealous... brag to him after some dates... "she is so sweet deep down" "I knew that was a really good person underneath it all... I knew I would be able to get her to come out from hiding behind her bully-ish personality" Arnold has always wanted to tear down her rough exterior and see the sweet Helga within, him thinking that someone beat him too it would make him totally flip out and probably attempt to get in the way of your and Helga's "relationship" Okay..that is a very good idea! I had an idea to write another fic where Helga falls in love with another boy at PS 118 and she contimplates that her feelings for Arnold may not have been as deep as once thought. But in my fic - I have already put Helga though enough hell. And i dont know if i would want to tell Arnold how sweet she is - it could leak out to other peers - and i do have a point in my story where I....well, I'll stop talking - dont wanna spoil it! Would i want to go out with her? Well, if she would clean herself up - shes pretty nice looking. Shes a strong girl who doesnt take shit from anymore, and yet at the same time can be loving and whatnot. Plus i am so pro A&H I wouldnt want to F-up their relationship that much. Sorry, i don't think I could make that work. Good idea, ..but I dunno....I cant think - i gotta be @ work soon. The whole Arnold going jelous thing is also a very good idea - and i could use that idea in that other fic. But I have no idea how I would word such an event. I don't know if i understand the A&H relastionship enough - or Arnold charcter enough - to come up with a really good plot in where Arnold gets super jealus and schemes a plan up to separate the two. My creative writing skills are limited - and when I read fics like Jae's, Will's, MDT's, Darthroden's, Smarty007's, or Sliverkittens - I feel like a crappy-fic newbie. I need more of a "one/two chapter event" in my fic that will cover another one/two days in the fic...and then I'll get on with the important stuff. it would be nice to make it to 20 chapters/100 reveiws. but i know I wont make that - and too few people are replying to my threads about what i should do. Plus i am so busy with work and whatnot, i have no time to be creative anymore. Agrh -Stephen other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. Do you Yahoo!? vote.yahoo.com - Register online to vote today! ---- Greenorbs2, 10/2/2004 11:05 PM :I'm with Carl, I do not consider myself a spectacular writer, and I don't believe any of my stories even come close to being as great as MDT's, Willy D's, or Carl's stories themselves. There are so many fanfic authors who are far more talented than I am. Although I too, write with my heart, I sometimes use material from the personal experiences I've been through in my life. However, the sole purpose behind my writing is for the enjoyment I get out of doing it. If others get pleasure out of reading my work, then I'm happy with that as well. Trust me, I wish I could write half as decent as authors like BratChild2, Gwynn, and so on... The best advice I can offer you, is to never put yourself or your style of writing down. You've got a great story coming along, so stick with it. With so many different types of readers out there, someone's bound to like your fic. I know I do. -Jae-